


Fullmetal Rats

by Silverlilac07



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlilac07/pseuds/Silverlilac07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza Hawkeye has just married the man of her dreams, Roy Mustang, a billionaire scientist. Now she and her son Jackson are moving into the new Mustang mansion. However everything is not as it seems as Jack discovers three teenagers in the mansion basment. Edward, Alphonse, and Linda. Imagine his suprise when he discovers their bionic secret. Now Jack has to try to make it through high school with three bionic superhumans as his best friends. What secrets are hidden within the three siblings, and what are they truley capable of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crush, Chop & Burn: Pt. 1

Fullmetal Lab Rats

Season 1, Episode 1

"Welcome to your new home Mrs. Mustang!" Roy merrily carried Riza through the front doors of the Mustang Mansion. Riza giggled and replied.

"Well thank you Mr. Mustang." She said as she caressed his face.

"Absolutley Mrs. Mustang." Roy then leaned in and kissed his new wife, happy to be alive in this real fantasy. However the fantasy didn't last long as 14 year old Jackson entered the mansion with suitecasses in both hands. Jackson was pretty small for his age. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, like his mother's.

"We get it!" He began with clear annoyance, "You got married. It's getting old."Roy and Riza both rolled their eyes as Roy let Riza down from his arms. Jack took one look at the place and instantly dropped the bags.

"Wow!" He took in the beauty and wealth that was the Mustang Mansion.

"You got this big house just from inventing things?" With a prideful smirk, Roy just nodded.

"Way to go mom. That's a husband." Jack stated as he pointed to Roy, still a little in awe. Riza and Roy just smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss, but before they could Jack had already moved on.

"What the heck is that?" He asked as he made his way towards a silver rod with some sort of spherey thing on it. Roy quickly jumped back to Jack to stop him from touching his invention.

"Oh uh that is my latest creation. Mustang Industries first completely interactive 3D TV." He then moved his hands down on both sides of the contraption, pushed a little button, and instantly a 3D modle of a baseball game popped up right in the middle of the living room. As one of the batters swung and hit the ball, Jack tried to catch it, but when he jumped for it his back hit the wall.

"Watch the face Terrmite!" Jack freaked a little at the sudden voice.

"Mom I think the little voice inside my head is back." Riza gave a little chuckle as Roy headed to the wall.

"No this is Eddie," He began as he pointed to a small screen in the wall. "He's my smart home system." Eddie was just a screen with a couple of lines that looked a little like a smiple drawing of a dome person.

"Eddie this is my new step-son, Jackson. Remeber I told you Jack and Riza are moving in today."

"Hehehey Welcome. Everything here is mine." Eddie stated firmly. Roy just ignored him and turned back to Jack.

"Hey Jack, why don't you go check out your new bedroom?" He said as he turned Jack away from Eddie's snark remarks.

"Just go straight down that hallway, and when you see the room with the video games, and the action figures, and the 50ft screen TV." This was sounding better by the second to Jack. Did his new step-dad really get him such an awesome room? "Keep walking that's mine." Roy finshed. 'I guess not' Jack thought as he deflated a little.

* * *

 

Jack was walking through the halls trying to find his new room, but it seemed almost impossible.

"This place is huge. I'm gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom." He complained as he leaned back against the wall. He instantly jerked away as his back hit a key pad, and to his astonishment an elevator door materialized into the wall on his left side, and slowly it opened as if inviting him to come in. Jack was of course a little to curious for his own good and made his way to the elevator. He stepped in and looked around.

"Hello?" He called out. Then suddenly the doors closed and he plumeted down floor by floor. He let out out a shreik of suprise before it abruptly stopped. He heard the sound of the elevator ding and the doors opened. He quickly peeked out to see where he had ended up, and he couldn't believe his eyes. It looked like some kind of lab. It was filled with all sorts of contraptions and techy stuff he had no idea how to use.

"Wow!" He began walking around, "My new dad is BATMAN!" Jack squealed at the idea of a superhero dad. He didn't get to far before a pair of doors slid open. Knowing that he probably wasn't supposed to be down there he quickly ran over to the Biohazzard barrels to hide. Probablly not the safest hiding spot, but he didn't really have much time to think. A boy that looked to be close to the same age as him ran into the room. He actually looked pretty cool. He had this long golden hair that had been women into a braid and he was wearing some sort of....spy suite? He wasn't quite sure. The boy rushed to the key pad and shut the doors quickly. Lukily he hadn't noticed Jack. The boy stepped back with a grin.

"Good luck getting in." He began to call out. "That steel door is thicker than your head." The boy relished in what he thought was a victory, however the doors soon came down after another boy smashed it down. The other boy was similar to the first one, but his hair was shorter and he seemed to have a more gentleness to his face, which was a little ironic considering he just pounded down a steel door. The second boy placed his hands on his hips and grinned. The first boy now seemed a little nervous and his smirk was long gone.

"Well theres another way to get in." He smiled nervously. The second boy stormed over and lifted the first boy completely off the ground. He didn't seem to happy.

"Give me back my e-pod!" He demanded. The first boy was kicking around trying to get down.

"I don't have it!" He shouted. Jack was beyond amazed, but also very confused. Then a third person walked in, However this one was a girl. She was wearing the same kind of suite that the boys were wearing. She had long brown hair that was worn in a ponytail, and a brilliant set green eyes. She also had a pair of earbuds in and was holding an e-pod in her hands. She just smiled at the boys and said,

"Hey." The second boy gsaped and pointed to her.

"You took my e-pod!" He then finally let the first boy go, and he fell down to the ground staring back at the second boy with heat in his eyes. The girl however just took out the ear buds and gave the second boy a look.

"Taylor Swift Megamix? Really?" She asked. The second boy just continued to glare at her.

"I find her soothing." He replied. The girl just rolled her eyes and turned on her heels to walk away, but the second boy wouldn't have it, and he shot a laser from his eyes that missed the girl by a couple inches. The girl turned back around and intensified her stare.

"Oh I know you didn't shoot that laser at me."

"Oh I'm sorry, it was a terrible mistake," The second boy began, "Just like your face." The girl wasted no time and in the blink of an eye the second boy had been pushed back into the biohazzard barrels. Jack was instantly exposed. He couldn't help but stare at the teens in amazment. The silence was suddenly broken as the three began to scream. Jack began screaming as well and quickly ran in the opposite direction going further into the lab. The teens quickly followed after him. The first boy took the lead and stepped up.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get down here!?" He demanded.

"Okay, I don't play this card too often, but MOM!" Jack called out as he was backed up against some sort of counter. Riza and Roy had just entered the room and were quickly making their way towards the kids. Kake instantly ran to his mother and hid behind her.

"Jack, there you are." Riza said as she held onto her son. Her eyes then wandered around the lab.

"What is this place?" She then saw the three teens.

"Who are they?" She asked sternely. After all she had never seen them before and now they were in her basment. Roy began looking a little frantic as he tried to figure out a convincing lie as to why there were thre teenagers in his secret high tech lab basement.

"They? Are...Uh...A boy band that I have been working with...Um...and the twist is one of thems a girl." The girl was smiling as brightly as she could, showing of all of her pearly white teeth. Riza just looked at Roy with a 'Do you really think I'm that stupid' look. Roy then realized that if the two were gonna live here and if he was gonna spend the rest of his life with this woman then he was going to have to tell them the truth.

"Alright the truth is They're part of a secret project I've been developing. Genetically engineered super human siblings!" He actully seemed pretty excited about the whole thing. Riza on the other hand was very shocked. Roy sighed.

"Riza, Jack, meet Alphonse, Linda, and Edward. The greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed. I don't wanna brag, but I am incredibly smart!" He boasted. Riza just turned back to her son to see if he could make sense of anything that just happened. Jack just threw his hands up and said,

"Don't look at me. I told you to stay away from internet dating." Riza took a deep breathe then turned back to Roy.

"So they're...robots." Alphonse, Linda, and Edward all gasped at her accusation.

"Woah!' 

"Hey!"

"Oh no she didn't!"

Roy turned back to Riza and Jack.

"No Riza they're human. They have just each been given a uniqe set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implanted in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated then it is." Even though Roy tried to explain to them how they worked Riza still seemed a little shocked at the whole ordeal. So Roy continued to explain.

"See Alphonse is all brute strength," Roy began presenting the three. "And Linda has speed and agility, and Edward has super senses and a superior intelligence." Riza laughed a little as she made her way over to her new husband.

"Roy, There are children, LIVING IN OUR BASMENT!"

"This is a scientific habitat!" Roy tried to defend himself. "I mean look at it. It's got a game room, a rockwall, anything a kid could ask for. I've created this place so they can train in the utmost of comforts and technology." Riza sighed and looked back at Roy.

"Well Roy, I don't know what to make of all of this. Some new wives get suprised by a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry."

"Honey, They have to stay here for their own saftey. This is all very top secret. As soon as their training is complete they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that the world throws at them."

"I wanna go to the pyramids." Ed said.

"I wanna go to Paris." Said Lin.

"What's a Paris?" Al asked a little lost, as usual.

"Hey what are those?" Jack asked as he noticed the giant chamber tubes.

"Are those time machines?"

"These are my biologiclly, regulated, atmosphereic chambers." Roy explained.

"That is where we go when our bionic chips have to be updated or looked at in any way." Edward added with the tiniest touch of what Jack thought was resentment, However no one else seemed to notice or they just didn't care.

* * *

 

The next day Roy took Jack to a huge arena like area that was right next to the lab. Roy was trying to show Jack the abilities the three poses. Alphonse and Linda have already shown off their skills and now they were ending the morning with Ed. Ed was standing in the middle of the arena while Roy was on the outer edge setting up the grenade launcher.

"Ok Ed, enemy grenades coming in hot!" And with that Roy let the machine take over. Small red orbs went flying in all diferent kinds of directions. Edward was able to deflect everyone of them with his forcefield.

"Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off, I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference, cause I'm awesome. I'm gonna have the speed boats detailed then I'm going to go get waxed." Roy said as he began gathering his stuff. He then realized he just told them about the wax appointment and quickly looked back. All four of them were looking at him like he was weird.

"Don't judge me." He then quickly left. Jack then heaved himself up.

"Well I better go get ready for school." Lin instantly perked up and rushed over to Jack

"I have always dreamed about going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." She then struck a pose to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, all we do is eat, sleep, and train for missions. Were like human lab rats." Edward snarked.

"So you've never left the mansion?"

"Nope." Ed answered.

"I bet school is fun," Alphonse began. "You know except for books, classes, and learning stuff."

"It's not fun when you're the smart kid." Jack added.

"Well down here smart is considered superior." Ed boasted as he folded his arms.

"No it's not." Al and Lin said at the the same time. Jack then realized that if he brought the three bionic teens with him to school. He might actually make it through a day unscaved.

"Hey, you guys should come to school with me!" Jack began, "You can be my bionic bodygaurds!"

"Okay!" Al and Lin exclaimed, but as they prepared to leave with Jack, Edward interupted.

"I don't don't know guys, this might not be such a good idea."

"Oh come on Ed," Lin began, heading back over to her brother. "We have never really seen the outside world. This is our chance."

"Exactly, we might not be prepared for it. What if our bionics are exposed?" Jack rolled his eyes, growing a little impatient.

"We'll just have to be careful, come on. Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious to see what's out their?" Jack said, trying to convince him. All eyes were on Ed now. Talk about peer preasure. Edward new he was probably going to regret this desicion later, but the thought of finally leaving the mansion to go to school was to tempting and he ultimatly gave in.

"Alright fine, but no using our bionics. We can't risk exposure." They all cheered and started for the door. However another road block came their way as Eddie shut the metal doors, trapping them inside.

"Not on my watch laser brains."

"Aw shoot. We forgot about Eddie." Alphonse whined. Jack just grinned and turned back to Edward.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smartest guy on the planet or something. Go ahead turn him off."

"Never gonna happen," Edward began as he opened Eddie's control box. " Eddie is an incrediblly complex and suffisticated piece of machinery. It would take years before anyone could turn him off. I should know. I helped Mustang design him." However Alphonse had suddenly yanked out the wires in the controll box, and just like that Eddie dissapeared.

"Haha sweet, I barely got electrocuted!" Alphonse chimed as he shoved the wires into Edward's chest. Edward just stared at the ripped up wires in his arms.

"Okay, but if we're gonna go to school we should probably change." Lin said as she pulled at her mission suite. The three quickly headed upstairs to their bedroom. They all shared one big room. Roy always told them that it was more convinent that way, but none of them really complained. Alphonse came downstairs with a pair of blue jeanes and a yellow and black striped long sleeved shirts. Edward was wearing black jeanes and a blue shirt with a plaid shirt on top. Linda was wearing grey/blue jeanes with a white shirt and a pink cardigan. They then followed Jack out into the world nervously.

* * *

 

The three were all amazed when they entered the school. Looking around and touching every new thing they found, all while grinning like a bunch of idiots. It was obvious to passer bys to destinguish them as new to the school.

"I can't belivie we're actually at school, I am so excited!" Linda squealed as she looked around. She spotted a lunch lady and quickly latched onto her.

"Ooo my first lunch lady!" The lady was deffinately suprised by the girl and tied to pull her off. Jack quickly went over to assist the nice lady. They lady ran as soon as she was free. Linda turned around to Jack.

"She smelled like fishsticks!" She grinned. Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Do me a favor and try to act like you've seen the world. I have a reputation to uphold here." Just as he had finsihed speaking a jock came up from behind and gave him a mean wedgy. Jack let out a little squeal.

"Good to see you too Steve." Jack said as the jock left, giving his other friend a high five. Linda was about to say something, but a couple of girls walked by and her attention went straight to them. She turned and shot out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lin, I like ponies and girl things!" She exclaimed. The two girls just looked at her like she was crazy and walked off. Lin turned back to Jack and smiled.

"Did you see that, I have besties. I can't wait to stab them in the back." She added the last part with a little menice in her eyes. Meanwhile Alphonse was over on the other side of the hall where a girl was trying to open her locker.

"Here little lady, let me help you with that." He said as he ripped the locker from it's hinges and handed it to the girl. The girl just stared at him in amazment as she accepted the locker door. Edward saw and became nervous.

"Alphonse!" He called him over and went back to Lin and Jack.

"Would you two quite goofing off. We're supposed to not draw attention to ourselves." Then the bell rang and Edward fell to the ground, covering his ears, and screaming like a crazy person. Luckily for him the ringing stopped a few seconds later and he sat up trying to regain his composure. Jack looked over to Lin

"What's up with crazy?"

"Oh, he has ultra sensitive bionic hearing." She replied.

"What was that!?" Edward panted, still on the ground.

"It's called a bell," Jack began explaining. " It rings every 40 minutes eight times a day, so... Have fun with that." And with that Jack headed off to class.

* * *

 

Edward, Alphonse, Linda, and Jack were now in gym class and today they were playing basketball. However since Jack was no good and Ed, Al, and Lin were both confused as to how the game worked, they were all sitting on the bleachers.

"I hate gym class." Jack said as you glared at the athletes with scorn.

"Why?" Alphonse asked. Then the ball came bouncing right into Jack's arms. Jack bagan dribbiling the ball, well trying to dribble it, but he soon hit his foot with the ball and it quickly bounced back to the team who was laughing at his pathetic atempt to play. Jack looked bak at Alphonse.

"That's why." He simply stated, nursing his foot.

"So big deal, you can't play basketball." Edward began. "Chess clubs were all the actions at." He grinned with pride, knowing he could beat every single one of these cocky jocks. Suddenlly the ball came flying right back to them. Except for this time it was Linda who caught it. She looked back to Jack a little frantic and confused.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Throw it." He replied. So Linda turned back to the court and threw the ball as hard as she could. The ball went flying and smashed right into another guy's face.

"To someone whos looking." Jack sighed, feeling pretty bad for the poor guy. Linda instantly ran over to him.

"Wow," She smiled, "You caught that with your face." The poor guy just looked back at her with confusion while he was holding his broken nose. The nurse quickly came by and helped him to the infermary. Jackson picked up one of the basketballs that wasn't being used and head over to Lin, while Ed and Al followed.

"Just once I'd like to show this fools up and go all NBA in their faces." Jack said with a twinge of envy.

"Then why don't you?" Ed asked as if it weren't obvious enough.

"Look at me," Jack began, gesturing to himself. "Theres more meat on a dog bone!" Alphonse smiled as an idea popped into his mind.

"Yeah, but now you have us to help you." He said as he guided Jack to the court. He grabbed ont his shorts and aimed him at the basket.

"Wait, what!" But before Jack could object Al had sent him flying up the the basket and in swing Jack managed to get the ball through the net. He tried holding onto the rim of the basket, but gravity got the better of him and he fell down to the floor. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. He looked around at the people in the gym and realized that they were all staring at him like he had grown a second head. A few awkward seconds passed before everyone broke out in cheers and applause. Jack smiled and took this chance to boost his confidence.

"Yeah, I got mad skills!" He boasted, relishing in the attention and popularity. Edward, Alphonse, and Linda just stood back and let Jack enjoy his moment of fame.

* * *

 

Roy rushed through the living room, over the couch and through the kitchen to one of Eddie's Frames. Meanwhile Riza, Who was in the kitchen making herself a little light lunch, observed the whole thing.

"Oh okay, so we have kids living in the basement, AND we walk on the furniture. Got it." She turned back to her frantic husband who was trying to turn Eddie back on.

"The alarm in the lab went off, Eddie's been disabled, and the kids are gone." He exclaimed as Eddie was quickly restored.

"Those animals yanked my wires!" Eddie complained. " And one of them manhandled my motherboard!" Roy just ignored him and continued.

"Where are the kids Eddie!?" He asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you talking to me or the wife you replaced me with?" Eddie retorted. Riza looked up from her food and glared at Eddie.

"You know, I might like a new pair of shoes too!" He wined. Roy however had no patience for this.

"EDDIE!"

"Fine! They went to school with Jack." Eddie then shut down. Roy was now in full panic mode.

"NO no no no No, they can't go to school, not with their glitches!" He began pacing nervously. He now had Riza's full attention.

"What glitches?" She asked, now becomeing a little more worried.

"Because they're human, their emotions can trigger their bionics," He began to explain. "If one of them gets a little nervous or upset or even a little bit too happy, they could take out everything from here to Tiowana."

"What!" Riza freaked. "You did not mention this on your profile."

"Come on!" Roy ran to the door and to the car with Riza not far behind.

* * *

 

"Attention students the pep rally is starting, go Dingos!"All students filled into the gym for the pep rally. The cheerleaders were cheering, trying to rais everyones spirits, as usual. Jack was at the entrance sighning another basketball for a girl.

"Here you go baby." He smiled, as he handed the girl her ball back. She gleefully skipped away back to her friends. It was then that Al, and Lin entered the gym. Jack turned to his new best friends and grinned.

"You guys rock! Ever since gym class everyone wants to be my friend, and there has been a certain gentleness to my wedgies."

"Well it's the least we could do," Linda began. "You gave us our first taste of freedom."

"Yeah, and our first taste of salsburry stake, yum." Alphonse added as he pulled out a piece of salsburry stake and took a bite. Edward then walked in through the gym doors.

"Where were you?" Jack asked.

"Computer lab taking med school courses." Ed replied. "Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Phillipeans?"

"Aw look the doggie likes me." Alphonse said as the dingo mascott came over and started messing with his hair.

"Okay doggie that's enough." The mascott was not going away and was now touching Alphonse all over.

"Hey I said that's enough!" He repeated as the dingo dragged him away. Edward and Jack followed. The guy who Lin had hit with a basketball walked up to say hi to her.

"Hey I'm Cavin. Aren't you the girl who tried to make me eat a basketball in gym class?" Linda blushed a little and replied.

"Aw, you remebered." Just then the dingo and Alphonse went by. The dingo was still bothering Alphonse and his patience was growing thinner by the second.

"Hey I'm warning you! You're messing with the wrong guy!" Lin and Cavin just ignored him and turned their attention back to each other.

"So theres this party tonight, you wanna go?" Cavin asked. Linda was shocked for a second. She had never been to a party before.

"A party? I've never been to one." She began, but then realized that people who don't go to parties are probably not considered very cool.

"I mean yes I have, my whole life is a party, you're invited, wanna dance!?" She exclaimed as she began dancing on the spot. Luckily Ed and Jack saved her as they came back over.

"Hey what's up with rudolph?" Jack laughed as he noticed the guys nose. Feeling embaressed, Cavin said goodbye to Lin then headed off to the other side of the gym. Lin didn't really have time to get upset with Jack because Alphonse was back with the mascott. Now the dingo was clinging on to his fot as he dragged it across the gym.

"No, it's my salsburry stake!" Alphonse yelled. Jack quickly noticed that Al's eyes were no longer the soft golden color.

"Why are Al's eyes turning red?" Jack asked as he turned to Ed. Edward looked back to his brother and began to freak out.

"Oh no, his heat vision!" Edward exclaimed.

"His what!?" Jack new that Al was strong, but he hadn't heard anything about heat vision. What other sort of freaky cool powers do these three have? Edward rushed over to stop Alphonse from doing something leathal.

"Alphonse!" Edward yealled as he ran across the gym. He was able to divert the laser when he tackled Al to the ground, but not enough to miss the dingo completely. He had graced the mascott's head, which was now on fire. He had also hit the net of the basket and the paper posters on the wall. Jack acted quickly and grabbed the fire extingisure. He ran over to the flamming dog and sprayed it until the fire was out. the dingo went stumbling right into the cheerleaders who were in the middle of a toss. The girl in the air was about to hit the ground. Linda used her super speed to try to catch the girl before she hit the floor.

"I got her!" She called out, but unfortunatly her aim was of and the cheerleader crashed into the floor.

"Oh whoops, over shot it." She said.

* * *

 

"I hope were not too late." Roy prayed as he and Riza entered the school.

"Do you smell smoke?" Riza asked. As soon as the words left her mouth, the gym door swung open and all the kids ran out, almost knocking Roy and Riza to the ground. The fire alarm finally went off as did the sprinkler system when everyone had cleared out and Roy and Riza got soaked.

"Were too late." Roy simply stated as water drenched his new suite. Riza then dragged Roy over to the gym. As they entered the gym the head of the mascott rolled past their feet. It had been charred and was now soaked from the water. They looked around the gym and saw that almost all of the walls were black from the smoke and char, and a basket was standing at the end almost completely melted. In the middle of it all stood four soaked teenagers with sheepish looks on their faces.

"So," Roy began, "How was school!" To say that he was furious was an understatement.

"GET IN THE HELICOPTER!" He screamed, and the four instantly ran out the doors to the helicoptor outside.

* * *

 

"Do you realize what you've done!?" Everyone was now sitting in the living room one the Mustang mansion, still wet from the sprinklers. Roy was pacing back an forth, furious with the kids.

"I had to write a check for that school for 30 grand to make this go away!"

"For 30 grand I'll go away." Jack replied as he looked up from the couch to his step-dad.

"Were sorry," Lin began. "We just wanted to be normal for a day."

"Oh come on Roy," Riza interjected. "They're just kids. When I was their age me and Finoa Micklejohn, we snuck out, and we crashed-" Riza looked back at her husband and realized that she wasn't really helping the situation.

"You know what, I'm not helping." She admitted as she took a seat next to Lin.

"Look you guys were designed to go on highly classified missions, not to try out for the cheerleading sqaud." Roy continued, trying to make his point.

"Aw, Well there goes that dream." Alphonse sighed as he hugged the red throw pillow.

"Look I know you're mad big M," Jack stood up from his spot on the couch. "But these guys preformed the impossible today. They made me popular. I got game!"

"And I cured male patterned baldness with a biology rat." Edward added.

"Oo and I got invited to my first party, by a boy!" Linda chimed. However Roy didn't waver, and his glares only made the four even more nervous.

"That's it Jack you are banned from the lab, and you three are to have no contact with the outside world. No talking, no texting, no nothing."

"OO!" Alphonse jumped up from the couch. "What about the lost art of pantomime." He grinned as he began pantimiming a man stuck in a box. Roy just rolled his eyes.

"Go to your room!" He directed as he pointed to the stairs. They all headed upstairs in defeat.

* * *

 

Ed, Al, and Lin's room was really big, and even though they shared the room, it was still divided into three parts by a glass fence. Edward got the right side. His side was completely red. His bed, his dresser, his desk, the walls and the carpet, all of it was red. Alphonse got the left. His side was just like Edwards except his color was blue and their weren't as many books on his side. He liked to fill his area with things like toys and figurines. He liked the colors and the shapes. Linda got the end part, and her side was all purple. She had a lot of flowers on her side and the usual girly make up junk. She also kept a stero on the end table by the foot of her bed. Each of them had a button by their bed that put up a wall between them. It was part of the glass fence. That way they had privacy whenever they wanted it. They were all relaxing on the red couch on Edward's side of the room.

" So do all fuzy animals have girls inside them, or is it just the dingos?" Alphonse asked as he fiddled with one of his many toys.

"Now I'm never gonna have a boyfriend." Lin began, completely ignoring her brother. "Guess I'll just keep fake kissing that wall." Linda wined has she gestured to the wall on her side of the room. Both Al and Ed looked her her with amused looks.

"Oh we've all done it!" She shouted, not appreciating the judgemental stares. It was then that Jack walked in with a smile on his face.

"Jack, what are you doing in here?" Edward asked.

"Well you know that party everyone at schools been talking about?" He never stopped smiling, in fact it was actually a little erie. Jack huridly dragged them downstairs, and they were instantly met with a crowd of people and the blast of music.

"It's in your living room!" Jack exclaimed as he flew over to the middle of the room and began dancing like crazy. Edward, Alphonse, and Linda basked in the glorious party. Never had they ever seen so many people and the experience was incredible to them. Just yesterday they were training in solitude with Roy, and tonight the biggest party of the year was in their house.

"Jack I can't believe you did this!" Ed exclaimed, almost hugging him, almost.

"Yeah I owed you guys, and since you couldn't go to the party, I brought the party here. Cheese curnel?" He said as he offered a bowl of cheese puffs. Edward took a handfull and shoved them in his mouth.

"Hey what about your mom and Mustang?" Alphonse asked.

"They're at dinner. They'll be gone for hours. Jimmy, get your head out of there, it's a microwave." Jack headed over to the kitchen to stop the kid from blowing his head up, and Ed and Al went over to the snack table. Linda saw the guy she hit with a basketball come her way.

"Cavin, is that thing throbbing?" She asked as she noticed his huge red nose.

"Yeah, and if it's not better by monday they're gonna drain it." He said maybe a little too excited than he should be. Lin didn't know if she should be disgusted or remorseful. Back at the snack table Alphonse was about to get a piece of cake when Edward stopped him.

"Carefull there buddy. That piece of cake has approximatly 47 grams of sugar. If you eat it you'll be bouncing of the walls for hours."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I just had 12 pieces!" Edward screamed as he shoved another piece of cake in his mouth. He then proceeded to jump on the couch. Alphonse grinned and stuffed some cake in his mouth aswell and then joined his brother on the couch. Both of the looked like goofy idiots with cake smeared on their face. Unfortunatly the fun ended there. Both Roy and Riza walked in and saw the crazy party. Ed and Al imediatly stopped jumping on the couch and got down.

"WHAT THE!-" Roy shouted, but was inturupted by the horn of one of his old vintage cars, which Jack was driving. After that everything went silent.

"Hey you're back!" Jack began. He then tried his best to dig himself out of the hole he just made. He quickly got out of the car and went to stand by Roy and his mom.

"How did these people get here!?" He exclaimed, knowing that that was probably not even gonna work.

"You are in big trouble mister." Riza said coldly as she folded her arms.

"Hey everybody," Roy began, "Thanks for coming....GET OUT!" Instantly people started filing out of the mansion. ED, Al , and Lin just stood in the livingroom looking more nervous than ever. Roy stepped forward and folded his arms.

"You kids have really done it this time." He said. "And who gave Eddie cake!?" He then gestured to one of the frames, which had Eddie's face on it aswell as cake frosting. Jack began to take of the samuri warrior helmet that he had been wearing.

"I just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you locked them up again." He said as he threw the hat on the couch.

"Look the funs over. As of tomorrow you're all being relocated permanantly." He said as he made his way across the room.

"What!" They all said in unison. Roy turned back to face them.

"What part of no contact with the outside world did you not understand?"

"Where are we going?" Lin asked.

"To one of my remote facilities where you can complete your training."

"But this is home." Alphonse steped up.

"Not anymore, now go upstairs and pack your stuff." Roy said as he yet again pointed them to the stairs. Dejectedly they headed up towards their room. Jackson stepped forward.

"This isn't fair, they're my best friends." He then also headed upstairs to his own room.

"Roy," Riza began as she placed her hand on his chest. "When are you going to realize that they're not just science projects, they're teenagers." She then followed her son upstairs. Roy just stood there for a moment, thinking about everything that had just happened.

"Any chance we can ship her off too?" Eddie asked through the wall. Roy just glared at him.

"No!"

"Okay, just checking."

* * *

 

"I can't believe this is our last night in the mansion." Lin said as she brushed her hair while sitting on her bed. Ed was leaning against the wall by Lin's side.

"I think Jack's really gonna miss us." He said as he looked over to Al's side.

"Yeah me too." Al said as he stared at his bed. Jack was fast asleep under his covers. Al then looked back at his siblings.

"You think we should wake him up?" He asked. Lin just smiled and put her brush down on her bedside table.

"Nah, just let him sleep." Alphonse then frowned a little.

"But hes drooling on my pillow." He wined. Ed chukled as he got into his own bed.

"Just go to sleep Al." Alphonse then pushed Jack gently over to the left side of the bed and then got in himself. The mansion fell into a dead silence as the three siblings spent their last night in the home they all grew up in.


	2. Crush, Chop & Burn: Pt. 2

__

_**Season 1, Episode 2** _

Edward was busily throwing office supplies into a box . Jack was sitting on one of the counter tops in the lab, and gave him an odd look.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Ed turned back to Jack with a pencil mug in one hand and the box under his arm.

"If Mustang is going to ship us off to some remote facility, then the office supplies are coming with us." He finished throwing the pencil mug violently into the box. He then continued to search for anything else he could find to bring. Linda was sitting next to Jack on the counter and gave an exasperated sigh.

"We just got our first taste of normal life." She then turned to Jack. "I was this close to getting a cerfew which I was totally gonna break!"

"Ooo!" Alphonse chimed in, while sitting in one of the office chairs, eating chex mix. "Maybe when we get to wherever we're going we'll meet a sassy chimp named Bobo who will take us on adventures and teach us how to love." He finished, trying to find the positive spin on the whole situation, even if it did sound absolutely ridiculous, not that he would ever realize it. Edward put down the box and walked over to the counter where Jack and Lin were sitting.

"Or, maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you and snack on you're fingers." He said sarcastically with a slight smile. Alphonse rose from his chair and stretched out his arm.

"Hey, I create the monkey fantasies around here!" He then went back to eating his chex mix. Eddie then pooped up on one of the digital frames in the lab.

"Well kids I hope you've enjoyed you're stay at Casa Mustang, I know I haven't, Sionara!" Ed, Al, and Lin were all now sitting on the counter while Jack stood by the side. They all rolled their eyes at Eddie's remarks.

"Eddie," Lin began as she crossed her legs and placed her hands and her knees. "I know we've never been the best of friends, but we're gonna miss you." She smiled. Eddie melted a little inside, if that was even possible.

"Aww, really?"

"No!"

"We hate you!"

"You're evil!" They all announced at the same time. jack then turned back to his new found friends.

"Where is this new facility anyway?" He asked, with air quotes around 'facility'.

"Facility X?" Eddie chimed in. "Oh it's all the rave." He said as he faded out and was replaced by a picture of a tropical island. The four looked at each other with smiles.

"Wow, that's actually pretty nice." Ed said, accepting the move a little more now that he knew they weren't going to some hazardous place instead.

"Oops sorry, that's my screen saver." Eddie began again, "You're going here." He then replaced the tropical Island with an igloo facility in the blizzarding Arctic.

"Forget about office supplies, we should be gathering fire wood." Ed stated, his hopes once again shattered. Jack rolled his eyes and jumped off the counter, and started across the room. The three siblings jumped down as well.

"Man, I wish I hadn't thrown that party," Jack began, leaning against the wall. "I can't help but think this is all my fault." He deflated a little as he looked down to his feet.

"Well buddy," Alphonse put one of his hands on Jacks shoulder, "That's because it is all you're fault." He smiled. Jack looked back at him with a little confusion and hurt.

"Alphonse!" Linda smacked him on the arm. "He was only trying to help us." She said as she folded her arms.

"Well yeah but he did the opposite which was not help us." Al retorted. "The not makes it the opposite." He then looked back down at Jack and saw the same confused and hurt look and sighed.

"I'm just so bummed, this is the only place we've ever known."

"Yeah, just think of all the memories we shared here." Ed said as he drew his hand gently across the counter top. Reminiscing a little in his mind.

"I can't just let Mustang take you guys away." Jack stated as he began to realize the reality of the situation. "Let me talk to him, no one can say no to this million dollar smile." Jack said grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"No." Roy said as he closed his lap top. Jack was now upstairs in the living room trying to convince Roy not to send the Three away. Roy then began walking away from Jack.

"But what if they-"

"Na Uh"

"But don't you think that-"

"Forget it."

"Well what if you-"

"Lalalalala!" Roy had now placed his hands over his ears and was walking up the stairs, away from Jack.

"Come on, please, please!" Jack begged as he ran to follow him.

* * *

Jack walked back into the lab where the three teens were anxiously waiting. They quickly turned to him when he entered.

"So?" Ed asked with anticipation.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's gonna think about it."

* * *

Jack was sitting in one of the black leather recliners in the hallway, moping about his friends. Riza then came by.

"Jack, honey there you are. Look I know you're sad about your friends leaving, but think of all the time you get to spend with me." She smiled hopelessly, knowing that that probably wouldn't make him feel any better. She knew she was right when her son just gave her the blank expression of a sloth, however she didn't stop trying.

"Ooo, we can play your little video game, you know the one where you hold the thingy and move the other thingy." Jack just sighed at the pathetic attempt his mom was making to try an understand video games.

"Mom with all due respects, it's way too late in life for you to learn video games." He then pulled himself off the chair and headed into the living room. He was a little surprised to see a big object covered with a tarp. Roy looked back to his wife and step-son and smiled.

"Welcome happy family."

"What is that?" Riza asked a little concerned. Roy's surprises never seemed to end good. Jack turned back to his mom.

"Whatever it is, don't get too attached." He then turned back to Roy who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look Jack, I know you're gonna miss Alphonse, Linda, and Edward. So, I laser scanned there features onto these Biosythetic robots and I programmed them with their core personality traits!" he exclaimed as he wiped off the tarp to reveal three robots that looked exactly like the real Ed, Al, and Lin. Jack just stared at them in sock and felt a little disturbed inside.

"Is this great or what?" Roy smiled, "It will be like they never left." Jack then walked up to the robo that looked like Al and banged on his chest. The sound of metal reverberated through the room. The robot then turned back to Jack, bent down a little, and flicked him in the forehead.

"Ah!" Jack rubbed his head where robo Al flicked him. Roy however never stopped smiling.

"What do you think?"

"I think the excitement of having a billionaire dad just wore off." Jack said as he walked over to the kitchen counter. Riza walked over to Roy with concern.

"Roy, I don't know about this." She began, "I kind of prefer Jack to have friends that can't malfunction and tear him limb from limb." It was then that the real siblings came into the kitchen. They were all wearing their mission suites. They were all a little surprised by their replicas.

"What are those?" Linda asked, not liking the looks of things. Jack turned to his real friends and began explaining.

"Oh Dr. Frankenbrain here is trying to replace you with creepy robots. Welcome to crazy town!" He exclaimed as he waved his arms in the air. The three just looked at each other, not really sure how they felt about the whole situation. Roy then pressed one of the many micro buttons on his crazy watch, and robo Al began to talk.

"Good morning. The time is 11:22, and the temperature is currently 68 degrees." Alphonse just stared at his creepy robo self then looked back to Roy.

"You made a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and temperature?" Roy simply nodded, his smile never leaving his face.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Al exclaimed as he as well grinned like an idiot. He flung his arm up in the air to receive a high five from his robo self, but it never came so he sheepishly put his hand down again. Linda then walked up to her robot duplicate and began examining her face.

"Does my nose really look like that?" She asked, and the robo Lin immediately replied.

"No, yours has a faint mustache underneath." Lin gasped and glared at her robot, as Ed and Al began laughing at her.

"Hey everyone, I'm Edward." Ed immediately seized laughing as his robo self began talking.

"Let's do ma-ma-ma." Roy gave robo Ed a slight smack on the chest to stop him from glitching. "math." Now everyones laughter was aimed at him.

"That is not funny!" Ed barked at his siblings.

"You're right," Al began with a smile, "It's fu-fu-fu." Lin then playfully hit Al in the chest. "Funny." But before Ed could tell them off, the door bell rang and Roy rushed over and opened the door. He was greeted with a tall burly man with a black suite and shades.

"Hey Fitz hows it going?" He asked, but the man didn't move, he just stood there as silent as the night, with a cold stern look on his face.

"Hows life?"

nothing.

"Hows Trixie?"

Nothing.

"Alrighty then," Roy then turned back to his family. "You guys should have seen him at the Christmas party, he's a karaoke master." He then turned back to the man, but he still had not moved an inch.

"Well I guess this is it." Lin said as she and her brothers faced Jack. "Thanks for everything Jack."

"Yeah, you're the best friend we've ever had." Edward said.

"No, he's the only friend we've ever had." Alphonse added.

"Well don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions." Riza said as she went over to give the three a big hug. Edward, Alphonse, and Linda then proceeded to the door where Fitz was still standing perfectly still and silent.

"Hey, remember this is a good thing." Roy began. " Without any distractions you might finish your training early." the trio silently nodded and left the mansion.

"Woohoo, they're gone!" Eddie appeared just as the three left.

"Eddie." Roy glared at the frame.

"I mean have a safe trip. I love you."

* * *

Jack entered the lab feeling more depressed about the situation. He quickly noticed that the robo siblings were in the lab. He tried his best to ignore them.

"Hello, insert name here," Robo Al began, "Would you like to engage in silly happy fun time?" Jack glared at them.

"Get lost, you can't replace my real friends. I really loved those guys." Jack sighed as he leaned against one of the counter tops.

"Don't be sad mister Jack." robo Ed said as he began to make his way over to Jack, his robo siblings following close behind.

"Friends come and go," Robo Ed continued, "but robots are forever. Dibbly, dibbly. That is my version of a laugh. Dibbly, dibbly."

"Would you tin heads get out of here!" Jack exclaimed as he pushed his way through the robots.

"Sensing hostility." Robo Ed said, turning back to Jack.

"Must exterminate." Robo Lin added.

"Robots attack." Robo Al said as the began advancing on Jack.

"What?!" Jack quickly looked around for an exit when Eddie appeared on one of the screens.

"Yeah go robots!" He began cheering, "Get him, crush him! Go for the brain!"

"Destroy Jack, destroy Jack." They all began chanting. Jack began to freak. He made a run for the elevator, but robo Lin caught him in her arms and held him down while he screamed. He stopped when he suddenly realized that the robots were laughing, and it was a real laugh not the weird fake one robo Ed had used a second ago.

"Jack, Jack we're not robots." Lin laughed as she let go of him. "It's really us."

"Huh?" Jack was pretty confused at this point.

"We told the driver we forgot something, then we switched the robots in our place." Ed grinned.

"You said you loved us." Al began taunting Jack, "You said you loved us, you love us." He them proceeded to make kissy faces at him. Jack walked up to him and slapped him right in the face. Al immediately retreated.

"OW!" He exclaimed as he held his hand to his cheek. Jack grinned as wide as he could.

"It is you guys!" He then engulfed Al in a hug which Ed and Lin soon became a part of as well.

"Wait what about Mustang?" Jack asked as he broke the group hug.

"Oh we just have to act like dumb robots every time he's around." Al said.

"It will be easier for some of us than others." Lin added. It was at that moment that Mustang walked into the lab.

"Hey Jack."

The three immediately took a robot position.

"Big M, Rory, man of the house!" Jack began exaggerating. Roy looked at him for a second, a little wierded out by his outburst.

"What are you doing buddy?" He asked.

"What am I doing?...I...am hanging with my robo fake people friends." He replied awkwardly. Roy continued to stare at him.

"Ain't no party like a robot party, cause a robot party don't stop." He sung as he smiled as brightly as he could.

"See," Roy began, "I told you you would like them."

"Like them? I love them!"

"Do you know what the greatest thing about having robots is?" Roy asked as he grabbed a tazer from the counter.

"What?" Jack asked nervously.

"They are virtually indestructible." He smiled.

"huh?" Jack began to have a mini panic attack on the inside.

"Watch this." Roy then proceeded to taze Al, who started jittering all over, but he didn't lose his facade.

"Hey quit it!" Jack began, but Roy just laughed.

"No it's okay, he can't feel a thing. He's a robot!" He then went over and tazed Ed, who also jittered from the shock.

"Haha! They are so incredibly life like." Roy laughed as he tazed Ed once again, but when he went over to taze Lin, she lifted up her arm to stop him.

"Don't even try it." She said.

"Ooh, you're a feisty robot you." Roy smiled. He then went back over to Jack.

"You wanna give it a try?"

"No."

"Come on do it."

"I'm fine."

"No just do it once it's a lot of fun."

"Alright." Jack then snatched the tazer and tazed Roy. who yelped and fell to the floor, twitching.

"You're right." Jack smiled, "It is fun." The four smiled as they watched Roy twitch on the floor.

* * *

"Alright let's make this quick so we can get out of here." Jack said as he began pulling food out of the fridge. It was the next day in the morning and the three siblings were sitting on stools by the counter waiting to eat. Jack came back to the counter with an assortment of food.

"Alphonse for breakfast you get Wheat bread with a side of sugar packets."

"My favorite!" Al smiled.

"Linda you get two old wings and a drum stick from the chicken shack."

"Ooo." Lin cooed.

"And Ed, you can have the peel to my banana." Ed stared at him for a second.

"I'm not eating a banana peel." Ed stated.

"You don't eat it," Jack began, "You chew it till all the flavors gone."

"Jack, what's going on?" Riza asked as she entered the kitchen. The siblings immediately resumed their robot poses.

"Mom, look at you, in the kitchen." Jack began nervously, "We are just having a healthy breakfast."

"Honey they're robots they don't eat." She then turned around to get something out of the fridge, and Alphonse, Edward, and Linda quickly stuffed as much food in their mouths before she turned back around again.

"Anyways, I was thinking that today might be a good day to bring them to school with me." Jack said.

"Yes!" Linda exclaimed, getting caught up in the excitement. Riza looked back at her confused.

"I mean, beedee beep beep." She said trying to correct her mistake. Riza sighed and turned back to her son.

"Jack you are not taking robots to school." She stated. "Your teachers already think you're a little weird."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because on your last progress report it said we think Jack is a little weird."

"But mom."

"Go to school." She said as she pointed to the door.

"Fine." He turned to his friends and leaned in close.

"You guys stay out of trouble till I get home." He then extended his arms. "Hug it out." He then hugged the three, waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"Hey honey." Roy smiled as he bounced down the stairs and plopped down on the couch.

"Roy you have got to get rid of those robots." Riza began as she sat down on the couch next to him. "Jack thinks they're real. He needs to be around normal kids."

"Honey when I was growing up I never hung around normal kids." Roy laughed.

"And your best friend is a computer in the wall." She said as she gestured to the screen by the door.

"Guess you lost that battle, huh Riza." Eddie said. Riza just glared at him before turning back to her husband.

"Roy I don't want them around. They're creepy." She said. The three looked at each other feeling offended by Riza's comment. Luckily Roy and Riza didn't notice their reaction since the three had their backs turned on them.

"Well what am I supposed to do, just throw them away?" Roy asked, causing Ed and Lin to jolt a little.

"No I would never expect you to just throw them away." Riza replied, and the two relaxed. "Recycle them." She finished, and Ed and Lin were back to panic mode.

"Wait," Roy began, "You want me to take my genius technology and have it crushed and melted down and have it turned into hubcaps? no way."

"Okay, either they go, or I turn your lab into my walk in closet."

"Three crushed robots coming up." Roy sighed. Ed and Lin let out a slight squeak.

"Why are you guys freaking out?" Al whispered, "He said he was getting rid of the robots." Ed and Lin stared at Al and sighed.

* * *

Jack burst through the front doors of the Mustang Mansion and flung his bag on the couch. He dashed up to the kitchen counter where Riza was drinking a cup of tea and Roy was filling up a cup of water for him.

"Where are the robots?! I ran all the way home," He smiled. "And I wasn't even being chased." Roy handed him the cup of water, that Jack immediately began to drink.

"Jack honey, the robots are gone, we just dropped them off at the recycling facility." Riza said. Jack spit out the water in his mouth and turned back to his mom.

"You did what?!"

"Yep, they're being melted down as we speak." Roy began, "Don't tell anybody, they're probably toxic." Roy chuckled.

"No!" Jack began panicking, "We have to go get them, they're not robots, they're real!"

"Okay, see this is why I didn't want those things around. He's delusional."

"What? No, it's really Alphonse, Linda, and Edward, you have to believe me there isn't much time!"

"Jackson stop." Riza said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Jack, when I was your age I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends." Roy started, "There was Lava Man and Stretch Legstrong and Jojo Bigs and all his friends in the Space Cantina."

"Those are all action figures." Jack stated.

"More like fully poseible pieces of my heart." Roy whimpered.

* * *

"Aaaahhhh!" Ed, Al, and Lin all landed in the mega recycling bin at the recycling center. The bin quickly closed at the top, leaving little amount of light inside. They all scrambled to get to their feet.

"That was awesome!" Al shouted, "Let's do it again!"

"Great plan Alphonse," Linda started, "Oh let's just hide in the recycling truck and see where we end up." She said imitating his voice.

"Well who could have known that the recycling truck would dump us in the recycling center?" Al defended himself.

"I had my suspicions." Ed grumbled as he picked out the tissue paper from his hair. "Look we have to find a way out of this place."

"Yeah, I wanna go home." Al said.

"We can't go home." Ed began, "If Mustang sees us he's just going to try and send us away again."

"Oh right," Al sighed, "Well then let's just go and find a new scientist slash father with a high tech basement lab and live there, you know done and done." He smiled.

"Look there's a door over there." Linda said ignoring her brother and pointing to the brass door across the bin. They all began to walk towards the door, but immediately stopped when a giant platform smashed down in front of them. It then went back up before coming right back down again. All of it happening in a matter of seconds.

"This just got a tiny bit harder." Ed said. Alphonse grabbed a metal spherical object of sorts and threw it under the metal platform. It was immediately smashed into a pancake.

"Well uh Lin you're the fastest so you should go first." Al said giving her a slight push. She quickly backed up and glared at her brother.

"You know what," Ed started, "There is plenty of distance between us and that. Were fine." It was just then that steam let loose and the back of the Bin began to move forward, pushing the three towards the metal crushing contraption.

"And by fine I mean, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Ed screamed.

* * *

Roy was sitting at his desk in the lab working when Riza entered. The alarm was quickly sounded and Eddie began calling out. "intruder, intruder!" Riza glared at Eddie and Roy just sighed.

"Eddie it's just Riza."

"Oh...Intruder, intruder!" Roy cast Eddie a dirty look and he quickly shut up. Roy's phone then went off. he dug through his pocket and pulled out his cell.

"Hello?...Yeah I'll accept a collect call from facility X?...Fitz I know it's you I can hear you breathing...What...What are you talking about!?...Well What kind of idiot doesn't know the difference between a robot and a bionic super hum- You know what don't answer that question." Roy then hung up and turned back to his wife, who was looking quite worried.

"the kids never showed up, they sent the robots in their place."

"So Jack was-"

"Jack was telling the truth the whole time." Riza turned back to Eddie.

"Eddie wheres Jack?" She asked.

"Oh he left, something about a recycling center, neglectful parents, life and death, blah blah blah."

"Why didn't you tell us any of this?!" Roy freaked.

"You didn't ask." Roy ignored Eddie as he and Riza rushed out of the lab.

* * *

Ed and Lin were trying as hard as they could to push the moving wall back, while Alphonse was rummaging through the trash bags. He pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Ooo, five pockets. Hey do you guys think I have a sec to try these on?" Ed turned back to his brother and ripped the jeans from his hands and threw them on the ground.

"Really?!" Ed asked. Al sheepishly looked away. Lin stopped pushing at the wall as well.

"You know what this isn't working!" she gasped.

"Hang on!" Ed said and turned his attention to the smashing death trap. He used his intellect to immediately analyze the contraption.

"Okay, it takes 2 seconds to clear the crusher. Alphonse if you time it right you can use your super strength to resist the force, and we can all slide under it." Ed said, turning to his brother.

"Okay, but what if I don't time it right?" Al asked. Ed looked back at the crusher then back at Al.

"Try to time it right." Ed stated. Alphonse took in a deep breath and stared at the crusher, trying to figure out which moment to step in. Finally he stepped forward and braced for the contraption. As it came down he caught it in his hands and held it so that his siblings could slide under. As soon as Ed and Lin were on the other side he let the crusher go and joined them.

"Alright now what?" He asked. Suddenly spiked walls crashed together in front of them shredding everything it came in contact with. Ed analyzed the contraption once again.

"Okay once these jaws close we have exactly 1.7 seconds to get through."

"I got this." Lin Said as she grabbed the two boys by the arm. She then used her super speed the fly them all past the spiked jaws.

"Alright," Lin began, "Now all we have to do is clear the fire and were scott free." In front of them was a slit in the floor of the bin that reached all the way across. It had fire burning through the slit. The flames were only about a foot high.

"Oh that's nothing," Al started, "it's just a little-" Then suddenly the flames shot up at least six feet upwards.

"Woah!" Al exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do!" Lin asked, turning back to Ed. However she noticed that his face was cringing up.

"Ed? What's wrong?" She asked.

"All this burning trash is making my super...super senses-" Before he could finish he let out a sneeze that extinguished the flames. He looked back at his siblings, while he held his nose.

"-Glitch." He finished.

"Cool," Al began, "You put it out with your snot cannon."

"Come on let's get out of here." Lin said as she dragged the boys to the door, but they stopped when they heard a scream from the other side of the bin. They turned back around and found Jack laying on some trash bags.

"Jack?" Al questioned. Jack picked himself off of the floor and patted himself off.

"No, it's Oprah!" Jack exclaimed sarcastically, "Get me out of here!" Then the brass door were the three were standing opened up and Roy and Riza walked in.

"Mr. Mustang?" Lin questioned. Al quickly resumed his robot pose.

"Hello we are robots." Al said in a mechanic voice.

"Dude, I think he knows." Ed said.

"Well now he does." Al relaxed. Steam suddenly shot out and the wall on the other side of the bin began to move forward. Jack looked back and freaked out.

"Jack!" Riza began in a panic.

"I'll go find somebody to shut this thing down."Roy said.

"There isn't enough time!" Lin interrupted.

"Guys," Ed began, "I have an idea." A second later Ed, Al, and Lin were dropped back on the other side with Jack.

"That never gets old" Al smiled. As they all picked themselves off the floor.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"I came to save you guys." Jack replied.

"Aw, thanks buddy, we're good." Al smiled, "What a sweet kid."

"Come on!" Lin interrupted, not wanting to be crushed by the crusher.

"Okay," Ed started, "Jack hold on to Alphonse. We're gonna surround you and then we'll all go through it together." Jack jumped up on Al's back as Ed began counting down.

"Three, two-" But he stopped when jack jumped off of Al.

"Hey What's that?" Jack asked as he went over to the wall. There was a panel with a red button that said stop under it. He pressed it an the entire recycling bin shut down.

"That would be the off button." Ed replied, a little embarrassed he hadn't noticed it before.

"Yeah." Al started, he looked back at the two, "Oh you guys didn't see that?"

* * *

Roy opened the doors to the Mustang mansion and everyone entered the living room. Eddie was there waiting for them.

"Oh thank heavens," He began sarcastically. "You all made it home safe and sound and pphhhrrrrttttt!" Roy wasn't in the mood and quickly swiped the screen, making Eddie dissapear.

"I don't know what you kids wear thinking pulling a stunt like that." He began, "You could have seriously hurt yourselves." The kids took their place on the couch.

"Yeah but you've got to admit, my robot voice was dead on." Al smiled, a little proud of his acting.

"Can we please take him back to the recycling center?" Lin asked.

"And Jack," Riza interrupted as she turned to her son, "Why didn't you tell us that Alphonse, Linda, and Edward were still here?"

"Because, I was trying to protect my friends." He sighed, he then looked over to Roy, "And I'm still going to protect my friends." He said as he made his way over to Roy.

"That's right," He started, "You wanna send them away? You got to go through me first. it's go time little man. It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog, and there's a lot of fight in this little dogie" Jack then put up his fists and started bouncing around.

"Come on!" He called out.

"Jack, calm down." Roy said as he grabbed Jack by the arms and made him still. "They're not going anywhere."

"Oh don't you- wait what?" Jack asked.

"Watching you guys work together made me realize something," Roy started, "Maybe I've been focusing too much and training the super human part of you and I forgot all about the human part."

"Aww." Al sighed, he then looked back to Ed and Lin, "I don't get it." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Ever since you were little I've always been worried about letting you guys out into the real world. Out there I'm not always going to be there to look after you if something happens. You guys are not regular teenagers, you're world just isn't ready for your talents. There are so many people out there who are afraid of what they can't understand. However, I have come to realize that because you are teenagers there are certain things in life that you deserve to experience, bionic or not. Things like school, classes, cellphones-" Lin shot up from the couch.

"Yes a cellphone!" She grinned, "I'm living the dream!"

"Yeah you're not getting a cellphone." Roy stated. "But what I can give you is a chance. Maybe there's a way that you can live here, go to school, and go on missions."

"Are you serious?" Ed asked.

"So they can stay?" Jack added.

"On one condition, no one can ever find out about your abilities, and you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch."

"Done."

"Okay."

"Absolutely."

"Okay then," Roy smiled, "Welcome home."

"Woohho!" Al began, "Yeah were staying!" However Al's excitement spun to high as he accidentally released two plasma grenade from his hands. Everyone ducked for cover as a shot blasted a hole through the ceiling and the second one broke the glass table. Alphonse quickly retracted his hands to his chest.

"Oops." He said sheepishly. Jack turned to face Roy.

"He has plasma grenades?!" He started, "My life just got a whole lot better."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just wanted to clear up the age for everyone who is reading. Edward is 16, Alphonse is 15, and Linda is 14, the same as Jackson. If you read my first chapter of Polar Bears you would know that Linda is what I would see Edward and Alphonse's little sister as being. Usually she is a lot younger than the two, but for the purpose of the story she is only one year apart fro Al. I had a lot of fun making this chapter. I'm hoping that this will be a continuous thing, but I am also working on a lot of other stories so their might not be as many updates as soon as you would like, but either way I really do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I would obviously love reviews. Constructive critisism is always welcomed, but no haters. Thanks for reading XD You rock!


End file.
